


Don't be so busy!

by Ludz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Table Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludz/pseuds/Ludz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko pays the very busy Akashi a visit in his Student council office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be so busy!

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST EVER AKAKURO SMUT! lolz! I apologize in advance for the typos or errors that I might commit. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

Kuroko knocked twice on the office door of the student council president before opening it.

“Ah, Tetsuya, come in, what brings you here?” Akashi asked, smiling while holding a piece of paper on his left hand and a pen on the right.

“You have been busy, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said as he placed a container wrapped in blue cloth on Akashi’s desk. The red head looked at the other teen as he started to untie the cloth. “You have been so busy, that you missed our lunch date twice.”

“I’m sorry for missing out dates, my love.” Akashi said while putting the set of papers aside. “It has just been a very hectic month for me. I’ll make it up to you after all these, I promise.” He continued, looking at Kuroko with the most apologetic smile. 

“Don’t worry Akashi-kun. I am more concerned about your health. You have been skipping meals, so I decided to make you a bento. And I WILL stay to make sure you eat it.” The teal haired boy handed a pair of chopsticks to his lover and opened the container, revealing a very well-arranged set of rice, egg rolls, evenly-chopped pork tongkatsu and strips of veggies. 

“Hmm, I must say, Tetsuya, this looks appetizing, ITADEKIMASU!” He said before he started eating. 

He hums in appreciation of what his lover is doing for him. It is true, he has been busy. The school festival is a week from now and all of the late projects needed to be reviewed and approved. Not to mention that his father has been sending him to business meetings more than usual. 

The moment he finished eating, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked up; he realized that Kuroko has been watching him the whole time. 

“Your shoulders look stiff.” The teal haired boy said as he walked behind the red head and gently massaged the back of his shoulders. Akashi just closed his eyes and hummed, surrendering to the relaxing touch of his lover. 

“You should loosen up a little, Akashi-kun. Forget all those papers for a minute.” Kuroko said as he wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck from behind. 

“I’ll make you loosen up a little.” He whispered to the other man’s ear before licking the outer shell of it. The red head bit his lower lip, trying his best not to give in to the temptation his partner is giving him.

“Tetsuya, as much as I love the idea of having sex in the office, I have deadlines to meet.”

 

The statement somehow angered Kuroko, so he let go of the red head from the hug. He gripped the office chair, and then turned it around so that the other would be facing him. The teal haired boy knelt down in between Akashi’s parted legs and gave his groin a quick lick.

“It has been 3 weeks, Akashi-kun, and I have grown impatient! Please don’t think that you can stop me.”

“Tetsuya…”

He unbuckled Akashi’s belt and unzipped his pants using his teeth. It was the sexiest version of Kuroko Akashi has ever seen. Angry Kuroko is a sexy Kuroko, he thought.  
 

 

  The student council president loosened his neck tie, like it was getting in the way of breathing, as he watched the other teen take his fully erected member out of his pants and into his mouth. 

Kuroko, without breaking their eye contact, started bobbing his head up and down; taking the whole of his lover’s throbbing dick down to his throat. He tried his best not to gag, but in doing so, tears formed to the corner of his eyes and spit flowed down to his chin. It was indeed, a beautiful sight.  


Akashi exhaled, trying his best not to groan, for it will be heard outside, his office is not soundproof. He liked the what he is seeing a lot, he liked how his beloved Tetsuya is taking him all up, he liked how messed up Kuroko’s face is while trying not to choke on his dick. 

 

  After unbuckling his own pants, the teal haired boy started pumping himself. The red head grabbed a handful of the shadow’s blue locks and he started to thrust into his mouth. 

Kuroko groaned and hummed; the vibration sent shivers to Akashi’s spine. The red head needed more; more friction, more contact, more Tetsuya when suddenly-

*KNOCK! KNOCK!*

“Akashi-senpai? It’s Haruka. I have some papers that need to be signed.”

FUCK! The red head panicked a little

“KNOCK! KNOCK!” 

“Akashi-senpai I’m coming in!”

Luckily, before the door opened, he was quick to shove Kuroko under his office table, hiding him from the First Year representative. 

“Ah, Haruka, what are those?”

“These are for the acts from the drama club and class 1-A, they need your approval for the showcase.” The girl handed the papers to her president. “Opp, and also, I have the reports you were asking for earlier.”

Akashi took the papers, gave it a quick glance and placed it on his desk. 

“Ah, Thank you. You may leave now-ngghh!” The red head was startled when Kuroko sucked hard on his cock causing him to shiver a little.  


Kuroko, from under the office table, was smirking as he saw his lover’s reaction. He started bobbing his head up and down again. He just loves it when the superior red head loses his composure. He sucked hard on the balls and then licked the dick from base to tip. Akashi, of course, started breathing heavily.

“A-Akashi-senpai… Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“A-are you sure? Because you look really red and you’re all sweaty.”

“Actually, I am feeling quite ill. Will you be a dear and tell the secretary to cancel all the meetings for today? I will just rest a bit here, tell everyone not to disturb me, ok?”

“Hay! ” the girl bowed politely and walked her way to the door. 

“And kindly lock the door before you leave.”

“Hay!” the girl turned again and did exactly what she was told. After the girl has gone, Akashi now turned his gaze to his lover under the table. 

 

“Bad, bad boy. Tsk! Tsk!”

Kuroko gulped as he looked up to his lover. He can see the intensity of his stare. The red head pulled him up to stand, and then undid his pants. Right after his pants and boxers slid down to his ankles, Kuroko automatically kicked them aside. 

Akashi stood up, got rid of all the papers and then pushed his lover to the office table. Kuroko laid his back flat on the table, while Akashi positioned himself between his lover’s thighs. He took a pre-lubed condom from his drawer and slid it to his achingly throbbing dick. 

“Bad boys should be punished.”

Without warning, without preparations, Akashi held both of the teal haired boy’s legs wide apart, holding them by the back of his knees, and thrust hard inside Kuroko’s puckered hole. 

Ngghh-! 

The sudden intrusion made Kuroko arc his back and gave out a loud cry, but he suddenly covered his mouth tight after remembering that they can be heard outside. 

The red head looked at his lover; he can’t help to be more aroused by the fact that he is fucking him in his uniform. He thrust roughly, harder, faster until he was out of breath and he had to slow down and Kuroko had to use both hands to cover his mouth, preventing his loud moans from coming out. 

 

By the looks of it, Akashi can tell that his lover is near his climax. So he purposely stopped moving. 

“Ah-Ahkash- Ahkashi-khhun” Kuroko tried to lower his voice, breathlessly wanting more. “Don’t stop.”

“Say my name, Tetsuya.”

“A-Ahkash-nghh!”

Akashi gripped the other’s dick hard. “Did I stutter? I said. Say. My. Name.”

“S-Sei…Seijuurou, please!”

“Good. Now, tell me, what do you want?”

“Seijuurou, please!” he pleaded, desperate to cum. But his lover gripped his dick tightly again.

“What. Do. You. Want?”

“I-I want to cum! Please make me cum! I need you to fuck me hard! As hard and as fast as you can! I need you to fill me up with your cum! Fuck me until I pass out! Please! Don’t keep me waiting!”

With a satisfied grin, Akashi let go of his lover’s dick and started thrusting hard, hitting the teal haired boy’s prostate over and over again. Kuroko’s eye’s rolled up, gripping the edge of the table above his head with one hand, and using the other to cover his mouth. 

Not long after that, Kuroko came hard, spreading thick lines of cum to both of their uniforms. And at the same time, Akashi came inside of him, muttering a low groan. He fell on top of his lover, breathless.

Kuroko placed his arms around Akashi’s neck, eyes closed and whispered to his ear

“Don’t you ever be too busy again!”

“I promise.” The red head responded as he placed a chaste kiss on his neck.

With that, Kuroko passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> A QUICK SHOUT OUT TO ehmzhie who have requested this fic! I hope you like it! :)
> 
> and also, don't forget to let me know what you think!


End file.
